


Home

by JaceGem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceGem/pseuds/JaceGem
Summary: A seemingly pleasant dinner with your folks turns not so pleasant, and you run to the only person who'll comfort you. Your boyfriend.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Home

_Pit pat pit pat pit pat_

  
You're not sure where you're going, you're not sure how long you'll be running, but you do know that you're getting away from your parents' house, and you're never coming back. After what they did, you're angry, upset, confused, and just trying to escape it all.

  
You haven't had a great relationship with your parents for quite some time. Even after you moved out, it never stopped. Nasty phone calls that can go for hours and consist of nothing but back and forth yelling about whatever it is they're both pissed about this time, vaguely threatening texts, your mother constantly trying to exert some form of control over you, it was exhausting.

  
But tonight was different. Tonight your parents actually acted like they wanted to smooth things over with you and be a family instead of the constant bickering. You ate dinner, even helped your folks cook. It was all going so well. 

  
Then mom pulled you to the living room, said she just wanted to have a chat. You weren't sure what was coming next but decided you didn't really have much of a choice but to listen.

Both your parents are older, and they don't adjust to change easily. And when monsters returned to the surface? You'd swear it was the 1950s with how they spoke. "Monsters belong underground", and "Interspecies dating is disgusting" just to name a couple of the, uh... colorful opinions they held. 

  
Now here's mom, chewing you out once again about your boyfriend, Sans. No new arguments from her, as per usual, just the same old tired song and dance. 

  
**_He's not human, so clearly he can't be good for you._ **

**_Wouldn't you rather be dating somebody who would know what to do if you got sick or hurt?_ **

**_You're hurting your father and I doing this, we hope you know that._ **

**_You disgust us._**

  
.... _that_ was new. That one kind of hurt. You opened your mouth to respond, but she quickly got in front of you. 

  
_**Either you lose him, or you lose us. We're not going to stand by while you make a fool of us. We don't mingle with monsters in this family.** _

  
Wait... what?

Those words cut, and they cut deep. Stunned, you stood there, mouth agape. Surely she was kidding, right? She must be joking. She wouldn't make you choose between your family and him right? Her reiteration of her previous statement only cemented it in that she was as serious as a heart attack. 

  
You could feel your throat tightening a little as tears pooled in the corners of your eyes, hot and stinging. After a very heated, tearful exchange between your mother and yourself, you decided that you'd had enough, and you took off.

That's what got you in this little predicament of yours. That's why you're running, just looking for somewhere safe to go. Then you see those familiar orange and purple Halloween lights hanging over the porch come into view. Maybe it was just you not paying attention to where you were going, or maybe your brain just somehow knew to bring you here, but you were sure that you'd be safe with him.

You stop yourself almost too late from smacking into the door instead of knocking on it, and take a moment to gather yourself and catch your breath. You turn to knock, but the door is already open, and there's a very confused looking Sans standing there. If he were able to you're sure he'd have a brow raised, and be side eyeing you.

"Uh..." is all you can muster. "It happen again?" he flatly asks. You nod, embarrassed and still angry. Sans moves to the side, allowing you room to step in the house. You gladly take him up on his offer, and shamble your way over to the couch where you promptly collapse. You can't remember the last time you felt this drained. It feels like someone put multiple 60 pounds weights on your back, your arms, and your legs, making movement extremely difficult. Even sitting up is physically taxing. All that adrenaline from running must've worn off.

"Look, doll." you hear Sans start as he sits next to you on the couch. He places an arm around your shoulders before continuing, ignoring your slight stiffening. "I'm not gonna tell ya how to deal with your family. That's your business and I ain't got a right to stick my nose where it don't go." He pauses for a moment, probably trying to gauge your reaction to what he's saying so far. "But I hate seeing you like this. Your folks ain't treatin' ya good. I may not be the best guy around but even I can tell when someone's bein' an asshole."

You can't remember the last time he's been like this. Yeah he's your boyfriend but he's usually not a very hands on kind of person when it comes to comforting people, you included. His own words. He prefers to keep a slight distance, most of the time. While you agree he doesn't exactly look like a cuddly person, what with the pointed teeth, the red irises, and the crack in his skull, that's not to say he's never affectionate. He'll let you lay on him if you're watching a movie or something or if you're staying the night and it's bed time, but you know what kinda life he had in the underground, and you're sure he's still trying to unlearn and unpack all that. So to say it's unexpected for him to hug you without prompting is a bit of an understatement.

You stare at him with wide eyes one moment, and the next your mind kind of goes blank, and you're wrapped around Sans before your brain can even process what you're doing. No matter how tired your body is from all that running, you found the strength to wrap your own arms around his frame and bury your head in his shoulder. Sans isn't the comfiest person to lay on, given that he's, y'know, a skeleton, but it's comforting enough to you and that's all you care about right now.

You melt in his grip, and let yourself actually feel your emotions from the evening. Confusion, anger, grief, sadness, they come and go and back again like someone absentmindedly changing radio stations while they're driving. There just long enough that you can acknowledge them, but not long enough for you to sit with them. Before you know it you're crying, and you worry that you're making Sans uncomfortable, but the thought is gone with the memory of what your mother said rushing back and echoing in your mind, like a scream in a dark, deep cave.

You hold him as tight as you can without hurting him or yourself. He awkwardly fiddles with his hands for a few seconds before finally deciding to just rest them in the middle of your back, and you stay like that for who knows how long before he breaks the silence.

"Hey. Why don't you just move in? You wouldn't have to tell your folks you're moving, and you wouldn't have to worry about them showin' up at your apartment at 10 o'clock at night anymore. And if Papyrus gets mad about me not askin' him first, he can get over himself." You let out a short, breathy laugh, remembering the headache of a night that was. You hadn't invited them or anything, they just showed up and started yelling at you about your phone call with them earlier in the day telling them about your new relationship. Sans did have a point, you certainly would like to get away from the possibility of something like that, or even worse, happening again. Given your parents' comments earlier tonight, you don't wanna find out what worse could possibly be.

"You know... that's not a bad idea." you reply, a soft half smile on your lips. You're sad that your folks can't just be happy for you, you'd hoped that you'd be able to bring Sans home to them some day. But with their current attitude, that would be extremely unsafe for him, you figure. Maybe some day your parents will come around, and see that monsters aren't all bad.

But today is not that day. Today, you're just happy to have him in your life, and you're happy to be in his. After awhile, Sans falls asleep, and you follow him soon after, already looking forward to a fresh start with the doofus passed out underneath you.

And only slightly dreading all the packing you're gonna have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for a lovely reader on tumblr. Thank you for supporting my work as always dear!


End file.
